mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
List of mods
This page is a list of mods for the Mount&Blade series. Fans of particular mods should take some time to flesh out the entries and keep the version numbers up to date. A few iconic images would be nice as well. It is the intent that viewers take some time to develop complete articles on their favorite mods rather than just being satisfied with links to the M&B repository. Classic Mount&Blade Mods The following mods were designed for the original Mount&Blade, and are not compatable with the expansion. Total Conversions *1866: A western-themed mod set in the year after the American Civil War. *Hegemony *Solid and Shade *Star Wars: Conquest (v0.9.0.3 beta): Star Wars conversion *Sword of Damocles: kingdom management, additional mercenaries and factions, customisable banners among other things. *The Last Days of the Third Age (v3.13): Lord of the Rings conversion (Requires M&B v1.011) *WWII China Battlefield Adds guns, grenades, artillery, flamethrowers, etc. Play during the Sino-Japanese War, a multi-sided historical conflict that saw spears and muskets wielded against machine guns and katanas. Adds a great deal to fief-building and equipping your army, as well. GamePlay Mods *Battle Size Changer (v1.1): allows combat up to 1000 soldiers on the battlefield Miscellaneous *Graphical Enhancement Textures (v2.5): updates textures and graphics Mount&Blade: Warband Mods The following mods are for Warband. Single Player Mods: *Anno Domini 1257: Total Conversion mod. Changes the setting to 13th century Europe. *A Clash of Kings: A Game of Thrones themed mod. *Better Than None Mod: adds new and funny weapons and armour also adds a range of new units. *Blood in the West *Brytenwalda: A mod based on the British Isles *Calradia Reimagined : A mod based around hugely expanding native gameplay, along with the addition of new and more historically accurate factions. *Calradia - Warring States (v1.2611 final beta): adds new faction, new city, and other new features. *Diplomacy: Adds new diplomatic options *Floris Mod Pack 2.5 *Freelancer: A mod that allows you to join any lord's army *Gekokujo- a mod set in the Sengoku period of Japan. *Hundred Years War Mod *Land of bleeding ice mod: FTW 1337 *Light and Darkness Chapter One: Heroes of Calradria *Native extension: an upgraded version of the warband game that retains the canon. *Naruto Mod: an anime-like mod set in the world of naruto. *Peloponnesian War. *Prophesy of Pendor. *Silverstag. *Warsword Conquest: fantasy mod based on Warhammer. *Mount and Empire: An era conversion mod bringing the game into the Colonial era. *All Blunt Weapons: A mod that changes all the native weapon's damage into blunt. *Old America 1860's *American Revolutionary War *Old Frontier 1755 *Perisno *Vexed Native Mod: Decreased grind for money,experience.Allows more ammo.Inn keepers work as ransom brokers,faction colours are brighter and many more nice changes MultiPlayer Mods: *Assassin Hunt *Calradia Slave Rebellion *CRPG *Festung Breslau (WW2 Mod) *Full Invasion 2 (Survival Invasion Mod for Warband) *Imperator *Mount and Gladius *Mercenaries Mod *Mount and musket *Nord Invasion *Nirecotive *Persistent World *Secession *The Deluge *Vikingr *Wild Wind Both (MultiPlayer & SinglePlayer): *1755 Old Frontier *1812-1815 Napoleonic *Blood and Roses *Blood and Steel *Brytenwalda *Extra Invasion *Imperium Graecorum *New Elgante *Shogun *Swords of Damocles: Warlords With Fire & Sword Mods The following mods are made for Mount&Blade: With Fire & Sword. *With Fire and Sword - Enhancement Mod *SP War Getting Worse Mod Repositories Links to mod download sites. *Taleworlds_Mod_Board *M&B Repository *M&B Nexus *Moddb Category:Mods